Feuer, Wasser, Liebe
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Api telah dijinakkan oleh air. Sama seperti Wolfram yang dijinakkan oleh Yuuri. ONESHOT. A request from Hyuu Mizu-Hime.


**Feuer, Wasser, Liebe**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by tomo takabayashi / temari matsumoto  
a request__ from hyuu mizu-hime_

_

* * *

_

Wolfram von Bielefeld merengut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sudah seminggu ini Yuuri, kekasihnya yang juga merupakan raja dari para iblis, tidak datang ke Shin Makoku. Wolfram menduga bahwa pasti Yuuri sedang bersenang-senang bersama wanita lain di dunia manusia. Dan itu jelas-jelas membuat Wolfram cemburu berat.

_Otak udang itu..._ geram Wolfram. _Akan langsung kuhajar saat ia menampakkan dirinya dari kolam ini!!_

Wolfram masih berjongkok di depan kolam di mana biasanya Yuuri dan kawannya, Murata Ken, muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dunia mereka. Kakinya mulai terbiasa dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya seminggu ini. Hampir seluruh waktu luangnya digunakan untuk berjongkok di depan kolam itu. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya yang akan—dan harus—bertatap wajah dengan Yuuri untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggi berlalu.

Dan yeah, tentu menjadi orang pertama yang langsung meremukkan wajah imutnya.

Orang-orang yang melewati kolam itu merasa bahwa Wolfram sudah gila. Reaksi dari ketiga tetua itu; Gunther, Gwendal, dan Conrad; juga beragam-ragam. Jika Gunther lewat di sana, ia pasti akan bertanya ada apa. Tetapi ketika Wolfram menyebut nama Yuuri, pasti Gunther langsung menangis tersedu-sedu secara berlebihan. Wolfram merasa, air mata yang mengucur dari mata Gunther cukup untuk memberi minum mawar-mawar milik Gunther untuk satu bulan.

Lain halnya dengan Gwendal. Ia hanya berlalu begitu saja dan tampak acuh terhadap Wolfram. Padahal, Wolfram tahu persis bahwa dalam hati Gwendal, ia berkata bahwa _Adikku sudah gila._

Reaksi yang paling mengejutkan ternyata didapat Wolfram dari seorang Conrad Weller. Conrad pasti akan berhenti sebentar sambil tersenyum, kemudian mendekati adik tirinya itu. Ia pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa kecil.

"Serius sekali menunggunya," ucap Conrad dengan nada suaranya yang bijak itu.

Wolfram hanya bisa menggumam jengkel. "Terserahlah."

"Kangen, ya?"

"APA, SIH, MAUMU?! AKU TIDAK KANGEN DIA, TAHU?!"

Conrad tertawa lagi. Tentu saja itu bukan tertawa mengejek. Tak mungkin ia menyindir adiknya sendiri.

Kini, Wolfram mulai bosan berjongkok di tempatnya. Namun, sekalinya ia merasa bosan, ia serasa ingin mati. Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main sedikit dengan pengendalian apinya. Ia membuat sebuah bola api dengan tangannya. Ia melempar-lemparkan bola api itu ke atas, kemudian kembali lagi melayang tak jauh di atas telapak tangannya. Ia terus melakukan hal itu, sampai ia terlupa untuk memerhatikan jatuhnya bola api tersebut. Tangannya meleset, sehingga bola api itu jatuh ke dalam kolam dan padam begitu saja.

Wolfram memerhatikan hal kecil itu dengan saksama. Kemudian, ia membuat bola api lagi. Kali ini, ia tidak melempar-lemparkan bola itu. Ia justru sengaja "membuang" bola itu ke dalam kolam. Dan bola api itu menghilang seketika ketika bagiannya menyentuh air tersebut.

Wolfram termenung kembali. Kini, dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, ia meghadapkan telapak tangannya ke air. Tak lama kemudian, api menyembur keluar dari telapak tangannya menuju ke air kolam. Dan kembali, air itu membunuh lalapan sang api.

Api telah dikalahkan oleh air. Ya, begitu juga dengan kisah cinta Wolfram dengan Yuuri. Tak disangka-sangka oleh Wolfram bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda hitam ganda tersebut. Sama seperti pengendalian mereka masing-masing; Wolfram adalah api yang menyala-nyala, sedangkan Yuuri adalah air tenang yang kadang menghanyutkan orang (kadang-kadang secara harafiah, kau tahu?). Api yang ganas itu terus mengobarkan jilatannya. Namun, hanya dengan bersentuhan sedikit dengan sang air, jilatannya bisa padam.

Ayolah, hal seperti itu saja Greta juga pasti tahu.

Wolfram jadi memikirkan dirinya yang dahulu. Dirinya yang dahulu adalah pemuda yang buas (meskipun sekarang masih begitu). Tetapi, sejak bertemu Yuuri, sikapnya mulai melunak.

Api itu telah dijinakkan oleh air.

Kini, dengan tidak adanya Yuuri, ia memang sedikit menjadi buas kembali. Sikapnya selalu kasar terhadap para penghuni istana, dan itu pasti membuat para penghuni kesal dengannya.

Ia butuh Yuuri, satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar bisa menjinakkannya.

Dan ia baru sadar, bahwa ia kangen sekali dengannya.

Wolfram membenamkan kepalanya ke lututnya. Saat itulah, ia mendengar suara gemercik air. Refleks ia bangkit dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke kolam. Air kolam tampak beriak, dan kini berbuih-buih seperti mendidih.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Dua orang pemuda tiba-tiba terlempar keluar dari dalam kolam, membuat Wolfram refleks menjauh. Tetapi, ketika Wolfram melihat kedua orang tersebut, matanya membulat.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh...kenapa, sih, setiap pendaratan harus berakhir seperti ini?" keluh salah satu di antaranya. Si rambut pendek.

"AH, YANG MULIA YUURIIIIIII~~~!!!" entah darimana tiba-tiba Gunther muncul dan memeluk pemuda berambut pendek yang dipanggil Yuuri itu. "Aakh, sudah berapa lama anda tidak datang? Aku kangen sekali dengan anda~"

"Eheh, Gunther...jangan merengek seperti itu..." jelas sekali Yuuri tidak senang dengan sifat Gunther yang terlihat seperti gadis cengeng itu.

"Selamat datang Yuuri, Tuan Murata," ucap Conrad yang baru datang dengan Gwendall.

"Oh, hai Conrad, Gwendall," sapa pemuda Yuuri, sementara pemuda bernama Murata yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum kepada Conrad dan Gwendall. "Dan, euh..."

Yuuri menoleh kepada Wolfram yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari sana. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah Wolfram karena wajah rupawan itu tertutup oleh rambut pirangnya.

Yuuri segera mendekati Wolfram dan mulai gelagapan. "E-eh, Wolfram, jangan marah, ya. Aku tidak bermain dengan wanita lain, kok, serius—tanya saja kepada Murata. Jangan tonjok aku, ya. Bisa-bisa ibuku marah jika wajah imutku ini jadi biru waktu pulang...eh, kok, aku ngelantur begini, sih? A-aku—"

Kata-kata Yuuri langsung berhenti begitu Wolfram secara perlahan-lahan dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Pelukan itu terkesan lemah, namun rasanya begitu banyak kasih sayang yang tercurah dalam pelukan itu.

"W-Wolfram...?" bisik Yuuri ragu. Tetapi, Wolfram tidak menjawab apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan itu, kemudian menatap Yuuri. Bibirnya mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan lemah, namun tulus.

"Selamat datang kembali."

* * *

**end****e**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's note:**_ MAAF HYUU-CHAN, SAYA BERHASIL MENGHANCURKAN FIC INIIII *dijedotin ke tembok sama Hyuu-chan* Emang ya, saya bener-bener gak bisa bikin cerita Boys Love, hiks hiks.

Sayangnya gak ada yang straight di Kyo Kara Maoh. Paling Annisina sama Gwendall (huek, ogah ah). Kalo mau crack pairing kayak Gizella sama Jozak gitu, atau sama Conrad dan Yuuri juga boleh *disembur Wolfram*

Kalo alasan kenapa saya pake Bahasa Jerman buat judulnya (Fire, Water, Love), yaa karena KKM itu kayak ngambil suasana Jerman, yekaaaan? XD

Oke, ini fic KKM pertama saya. Kayaknya fic KKM sepi sekali, yah? O.o Yaudah, suka gak suka, review aja~


End file.
